finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire (element)
Fire is a recurring element in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is one of the earliest elements introduced, and forms a trifecta with the elements of ice and lightning. It is the opposing element of ice and occasionally water. Recurring themes Equipment Flame equipment is a very common set of weapons and armor that deal, nullify, or absorb Fire damage. One of these items is the Flametongue, a medium-level blade. Various one-use items can be used to deal Fire damage, including Bomb Cores and Bomb Arms. Spells Fire has a complete set of tiered spells: Fire, Fira, Firaga, and Firaja. The enemy skill Blaze is mastered by enemies such as Chimera. The spell and status effect NulBlaze protects the unit from Fire-elemental attacks. Summons Ifrit is the earliest and most frequent avatar of Fire, usually attacking with Hellfire or Inferno. Belias, the Gigas, is the Esper of Fire in Ivalice. Salamander is another recurring fire summon in Ivalice. The summon Phoenix's special attack is also often fire-based. The summon Brynhildr is a fire-based summon, as well. Four Fiends In the games which stories' involves crystals, the elemental guardians of them, commonly identified as 'the Four Fiends', are often present. In Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy IX it is represented by Marilith, in Final Fantasy IV by Rubicante, in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest by Dualhead Hydra, and in Final Fantasy Dimensions by Baugauven. Enemies Desert enemies tend to be resilient against fire attacks. A notable exponent of the Fire element is the Bomb, who often absorb the element and utilize fire attacks. Undead and plant enemies are usually weak against fire. Beast enemies are also weak against fire. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV In the original SNES version, when the characters equip Ice or Fire resistant equipment, they inherently become weak to the opposite element. This is easy to negate for magic spells by equipping an opposing elemental armor (e.g. Ice Shield and Fire Armor). However, a character with the Protect Ring (has both Fire and Ice resistance) is weak to Fire and Ice-elemental physical attacks (however, no enemy uses physical elemental attacks so this isn't an issue). This is changed in the ''Advance version where characters are no longer weak against the opposing element. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI The Fire element is strong against Ice and weak to Water. It is aligned with the attribute of Strength. The status ailment corresponding to Fire is Burn, and it drains HP and Intelligence from the target. Final Fantasy XII The Fire element opposes Water. The Oil status ailment decreases resistance to the Fire element. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Tactics S Vagrant Story Fire and Water are opposed elements. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The fire element is used to represent Layle's Attack stat. Blaze, as his name suggests, has power over fire. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Adventure The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy Legend III ''Final Fantasy Dimensions ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fire is one of the eight elemental attributes. Cards of this attribute focus on raw damage. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Fire is an element. The basic abilities associated with it are the spells Fire, Fira and Firaga although there are other commands which utilize the fire element such as and . A command style in '' , Firestorm, requires using commands of fire element to activate. Etymology de:Feuer (Element) es:Fuego (Elemento) pl:Fire (żywioł) pt-br:Fogo (Elemento) it:Fuoco (elemento) ru:Огонь (стихия) Category:Recurring elements